B STORY TWO WEDDING PEACH ENDING PART 2
by mystical-sapphire
Summary: Things are getting hotter and whats this? Viento and Peach have a special power?


WEDDING PEACH ENDING- PART TWO!

DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ PART ONE! I AM TOO LAZY TO PUT CHAPTERS IN YET!

PREVIOUSLY:

- new demon appears

- Limone comes to help

- Momoko cries out the magic words: Beautiful Memory Flower!

AND NOW, THE STORY!

"BEAUTIFUL MEMORY FLOWER!" I cried. I gasped as all the memory I used to have of being a love angel sept back into me, the old memories a LOT of old memories! flooding back inside me. I shut my eyes tight as I transformed into the fighting angel, Peach!

"Angel of Love Peach!" I cried.

"Angel Courage Daisy!" Hinagiku cried.

"Angel precious Lily!" Yuri cried.

" The daisy is the emblem of the innocent heart, and it's love can withstand... even the most evil wind!" Daisy's fierce battle cry echoed throughout.

"In the language of flowers, the Lily is special. It means it will bloom and grant love!" Lily joined in.

Bells, wedding bells sounded throughout the beach, as I came up, ready to give my speech.

"On this beautiful day, where the waters flow gently across the warm sand, you have taken a mothers love, her own child! I am the Love Angel, I am Wedding Peach, and I'm extremely angry with you!" I yelled. " Love Angels, I leave this demon in the capable hands of yourselves. If you need me, I will be here always." the man on the stairs, the Super Angel Limone said, as he dissapeared into the darkness of the sky. "Right! Let's go, girls!" I called.

" Oh, what can a few Love Angels do to hurt me?" the demon smirked. " Not only is there Love Angels to defeat you!" A familiar voice echoed to the waters.

" Viento! A refall tribe-member? How deliteful!" the demon laughed. Viento, who is really Yosuke in demon form, came down beside me. "Momoko, this is a member of the Penta-tribe. You must be careful. If she uses demon's breath, just use you Saint Crystal." Viento told me. " Right, but.. the Penta-tribe?" I asked. "Yes, the Penta-tribe. They are an elite group of demons, and they come down to earth to steal humans as a sacrifise!" he explained." Sacrifice? That baby! Satomi!" I thought.

" Saint lipliner, Lily Rainbow!" Lily chanted as she drew out her lipliner. "You think that can hurt me? Demon glare!" she bellowed, as her eyes when from black, to red. " Kyyaaahhh!...hnn" Lily screamed, and then fell to the ground with a sickening thud. " Lily! Don't give up! We'll use something stornger!" Daisy encouraged the wounded angel to stand.

" Okay, Daisy. DO YOUR STUFF!' I cried out to Daisy. " Memorial candle of love! Saint Tornado Dreams!" Daisy chanted, using her special attack, Tornado Dreams. "Pesky Angel! How dare you use such an inferier attack on me, Gauntlet, of the Penta-tribe! Demon glare!" she boomed, and Daisy fell helplessly to the ground, joining Lily.

" This is horrible, HORRIBLE! Yosuke, what are we gunna do, huh?" I muttered,and grabbed Yosuke's arm. "Momoko, we're gunna have to give it all we got!" he said, as he charged out onto the battle field. "No! Yosuke! It's too dangerous out there! You'll kill yourself! Saint mirror bridal flash!" I chanted, and a huge wave of power swooped out of my mirror.

"Hahahaha! Good one, Peach! Now, die! DEMON'S BRE-" but Gauntlet was cut off.

" Saint pure sword! Passionate Cake cut!" the final Love Angel, Salvia showed up after all.

" In the language of flowers, Salvia means a burning heart! All of you devils who writhe about in darkness, I will eternally destroy your filthy souls!" she boomed, her voice louder than ever.

" Peach! Look out!' she cried, as her sword swooped in to counter-attack. "Thanks!" I said. "Just watch yourself." she told me.

" STUPID LOVE ANGEL! NOW YOU WILL DIE INSTEAD! DEMON'S BREATH!" the last word echoed so much that it hurt. I gasped as huge wave flooded over Salvia. " PEACH!" she cried out to me. " Saint crystal!" I shouted trying to save Salvia, but the crystal bounced off the blackness that enrobed Salvia. "NO! SALVIA!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. Salvia slowly dissapeared into the evil black clouds.

" Salvia..." I said, my voice sounding small. " OH, GODDESS APHRODITE, WHAT CAN WE DO? WE ARE HELPLESS!" I sreamed out, as if that would help.

Just then, she answered. "But you are not helpless. You and Viento have a special power. Now, combine you love waves together!"

TO BE CONTINUED!... IN PART THREE!


End file.
